


High Voltage

by ivorydice



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Kink Meme, Gen, Hurt!noctis, Hurt/Comfort, No Plot/Plotless, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorydice/pseuds/ivorydice
Summary: Kinkmeme prompt: An enemy has a weapon that can stab noctis mid warp and keeps him in place as he gets electrocuted.





	High Voltage

**Author's Note:**

> For [this kinkmeme prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6398225#cmt6398225).
> 
> Yay, short Noct whump. Whump and go? Mini whump? Lol I don't even know.
> 
> So, I'm really not satisfied with this at all, apparently because I'm not satisfied with myself writing anything short lol, but it is what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Never know, maybe I'll rewrite it sometime, or make another fic exploring this prompt, since it's a pretty nice prompt if I do say so. But, for now, we're stuck with this haha.
> 
> I am so sorry for the title. I suck at titles so much.

  
  
They were surrounded by MTs.  
  
It was like an entire army had been dropped off, soldier after soldier piling out of airships, some in the distance as if to try and take them by surprise, and others right in front of them, as if dropping practically in their faces could help put an end to things quickly.  
  
Unfortunately for the machines, they were pretty much pros at this by now. Months on the road and constantly fighting for their lives had done that to them.  
  
And so the machines continued to fall when Noctis slammed his weapons into them. Some smashed to pieces under Gladio’s broad swipes, some practically exploded from Prompto’s guns, some were crashing back into the trees when Ignis swung his blades at them. They let out those horrific screams and metal littered the ground before they dissolved into smoke and sparks of red electricity.  
  
“Hey, whoever kills the most gets to decide what we eat for dinner tonight!” Gladio called out, grinning.  
  
“What?” Prompto yelled. “That’s not fair!”  
  
Noctis smirked. “You’re on.”  
  
He pushed himself even harder than before, warping from enemy to enemy, slicing through the metal with satisfaction. He had just downed another one, keeping it pinned beneath his boot as he severed its neck, when he spotted yet _another_ airship a small distance away, dropping more troopers off. “Heads up, we’ve got more on the way,” he called to the others.  
  
“More?” Prompto whined. “Again?” He ducked down just in time, narrowly avoiding an axe swinging for his head, and he backed away and fired at the trooper approaching him.  
  
Noctis had to agree with him. It was about time they ended this. They had been fighting for far too long, his clothes were sticking to him with sweat, and he had to kill the rest of them off already so they could avoid having cup noodles for dinner.  
  
So he went all out. Warping again, from enemy to enemy, slicing and cutting them down, dodging out of the way of attacks, revelling in the adrenaline rush of it, and he didn’t stop moving until it felt like his _magic_ was burning along with his muscles.  
  
He threw his sword, let it lodge into the top of one of the trees and he followed after it, hanging in mid-air, composing himself, catching his breath back, preparing to step in again once he didn’t feel so drained of magic. The troopers that had been dropped off just earlier had now entered the fray, letting loose with their weapons, not wasting a single second.  
  
From this high up, he could see all the scorch marks in the grass, all the places weapons had been buried into the ground, the places dirt had been kicked up. It was honestly quite amazing just how many they had killed today.  
  
And it was time to end it.  
  
He pushed himself away from the tree and threw his sword to the ground, warping towards it, letting himself dissolve away, wrapped up in the familiar hum of the Crystal’s magic.  
  
He was barely even mid-warp before something seemed to collide with him, and everything _shattered_ , his entire world both snapped back into focus and, at the same time, seemed to explode around him, falling away. Pain shot through his side, hot and cold, and then this entire body, every muscle, seemed to be locking into place, and he thought he was screaming with it but he couldn’t seem to make a sound. He tried to warp away, could almost feel it take place, could almost feel himself dissolving away again to reappear at his weapon, but it shattered once more, it fell away from him, it _wouldn’t work_.  
  
He could feel himself falling, but he couldn’t stop it, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
He hit something solid, and more pain jolted through him, and still he couldn’t escape it. He thought he could hear shouting and gunfire, but it was muffled, like he was underwater, and still he tried to warp, and still it shattered, like an explosion of glass around him, loud and deafening to his own ears, but all he could really focus on was the pain throughout his body.  
  
And he couldn’t move. He couldn’t _move_.  
  
He could only shatter and then come together again, and repeat and repeat, and it _hurt_. He was burning with it, he felt like he would combust, like he would turn to ash.  
  
He wished it would end, but he just couldn’t make it stop and he couldn’t escape.  
  
  
~ &~  
  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion.  
  
Ignis was ducking out of the way of an attack, shoving his spear into the trooper before him, feeling a flash of annoyance that there were more on the way - the ones Noctis had warned them about - marching from up ahead of them, already joining the chaotic mess around them.  
  
Would this ever end?  
  
But something wasn’t right. There was another figure, one final trooper, hanging a little further back, and it remained stationary even as the other troopers came closer. It was hard to make out from this distance, especially when Ignis had to keep avoiding attacks and fighting off enemy weapons, but he thought it looked different from the others, a little bigger, slightly different armour, and it seemed to be holding something up.  
  
A weapon, perhaps. Like a spear. A javelin.  
  
Aimed upwards. Ignis only needed to glance up, at the tree Noctis was hanging from, to realize what it was aiming at.  
  
Heart in his throat, Ignis fought back another soldier coming towards him, knocking it back with his spear, shoving the blade through its face. He looked up at the figure in the distance, then looked up at Noctis, and he yelled, “Noct, get out of the way!”  
  
But Noctis had already pushed away from the tree and was disappearing into a warp, heading back down to the ground.  
  
Until he wasn’t.  
  
The trooper had thrown its weapon, letting it hurtle through the air. Noctis was still warping, and the javelin should have gone right through, it should have missed him entirely, but it didn’t. It _connected_ with him and there was an explosion of blue light and tiny fragments, like small crystals raining down on them. Noctis reappeared, hurtling to the side from the force of the blow, plummeting down to the ground like a stalling airship, still glowing, still letting off a shower of blue sparks, still trying to warp.  
  
“Noct!” Prompto screamed.  
  
It seemed to take forever for him to land on the ground, off to the side of them, but he hit the grass at such a frightening speed and with such force that he slid a little. Ignis’s breath caught in his throat when he didn’t get back up.  
  
He was already running towards him, fighting off troopers, his blood freezing in his veins, and still Noctis didn’t get up, even when a trooper stood over him, preparing to swing its weapon down.  
  
Ignis threw his spear at it, watched as it lodged into the robot’s shoulder. He forced himself to speed up, grabbed the pole, and he ripped the weapon out of the metal armour, swinging it around so it slammed into the trooper, knocking it away into the trees.  
  
“Noct!” he dropped down to the ground next to him, but he hesitated to touch him. Noctis was frozen on the ground, limbs locked into place, his hands half clenched, and his muscles were seizing, his back was arched, his eyes rolled up in his head. His face was pulled in pain, and still he glowed blue every now and then, as if he was stuck repeating the action, as if he was trying to warp away, but it wouldn’t work, it would merely end up in another explosion of crystals.  
  
The javelin was lodged into his side, deep into the flesh. The material of his t-shirt surrounding the weapon had been burnt.  
  
And the javelin was electrocuting him.  
  
“Get that thing outta him!” Gladio was yelling, and he was swinging his greatsword with force, ferocious attacks that had troopers flying backwards and away from their fallen king.  
  
Prompto was firing at nearby soldiers, backing away until he could kneel on Noctis’s other side, hands hovering. “Oh, _fuck_ , damn it. Ignis! What do we do?”  
  
Ignis quickly checked over the rest of Noctis’s body, looking for any other injuries, any broken bones, but the only problem seemed to be that weapon. “Get a potion ready,” he barked out, and he returned to Noctis’s side, to the weapon jutting out of him.  
  
There was no telling how much damage this thing had done to Noctis on the inside, if it had hit any organs, if it had him bleeding internally, but if Prompto managed to force a potion down his throat as soon as the javelin was out, then the healing _might_ just be quick enough to stop any further damage.  
  
_Might_.  
  
He didn’t like the idea of running on probabilities, but when the alternative was to have Noctis electrocuted to death, then they really had no other choice.  
  
Ignis glanced over his shoulder. Gladio was making good work on the troopers - there were only a few of them left - but it was that other one that concerned Ignis, that strange one still remained. They couldn’t let it get any closer, they couldn’t take the chance that it had a spare weapon. “Gladio!” he yelled. “Get rid of that bloody trooper up there!”  
  
Gladio nodded. “On it!”  
  
“Damn it,” Prompto hissed, flinching back when Noctis let off another shower of shards. “Why does he keep doing that? What’s happening?”  
  
“My guess is that he’s stuck mid-warp,” Ignis said, turning back to them. “He’s trying to get away from the weapon, but, for some reason, he can’t.” Ignis leaned closer to Noctis’s ear, hoping his friend could hear him in this state. “Noct, try and hold on, I’m going to pull it out. Stop warping if you can.”  
  
If Noctis warped away from them before he could have a potion, then that could prove to be a fatal move.  
  
“All right, potion ready,” Prompto said. His voice was shaking and his hands were trembling near Noctis’s face, but his eyes were determined.  
  
Ignis nodded and he gripped the javelin tightly, sending up a prayer to the gods before he yanked it out.  
  
Noctis screamed.  
  
But he didn’t warp away. His hands came up, tried to clutch at his stomach, tried to push Ignis and Prompto away, but his movements were clumsy and uncoordinated. He was still seizing a little, his body still going through the aftershocks. “Easy, easy,” Ignis said, and he held Noctis down by his shoulder with one hand, the other pressing against the wound. “Prompto, give him the potion!”  
  
Noctis tried to fight them off, his eyes darting around wildly, but he gulped the potion down when Prompto held it to his lips, he let them hold his head up so he wouldn’t choke.  
  
“Easy,” Ignis murmured. He ran his hand through Noctis’s sweat-soaked hair. “You’re all right now.”  
  
Noctis downed the whole potion, and he seemed a little calmer once he did, laying back down, no longer trying to push them away, staring up at the sky as he gasped shakily. Ignis reached down and pulled his shirt up a little, checking over the injury the javelin had left behind. It had definitely been deep, but whether it had been deep enough to hit something, he still wasn’t sure. The skin around the entry wound was bruised and puffy and burnt, and Ignis winced at the sight of it. He hated the idea of causing Noctis any more pain, but he pressed his hand back down anyway, applying pressure until he was sure the potion was working.  
  
“You’re okay,” Prompto was muttering. “We’ve got you, man, you’re okay.”  
  
“What—” Noctis said, but his voice was hoarse, it choked him, and he swallowed with a wince before continuing, “What the _fuck_ did that thing do to me? I couldn’t warp.”  
  
“Yeah, we saw,” Prompto said. He gathered Noctis a little closer, let him rest his head on his lap, fingers stroking through his dark hair.  
  
Ignis glanced over his shoulder as he heard footsteps approaching, already on guard, but it was only Gladio, jogging back towards them. There wasn’t a single trooper standing now, and, in the distance, he could see that the other one, the _strange_ one, had been taken care of.  
  
“Hey,” Gladio said as he came closer. “That’s all of them. We’re clear for now.”  
  
Ignis nodded. “Good.”  
  
Gladio looked down at Noctis, wincing a little, as if he could feel his pain. “How do you feel?”  
  
Noctis let out another shaky breath and shook his head. “Like my whole body’s on fire.”  
  
“Damn,” Gladio whistled. “What happened? I’ve never seen you knocked out of a warp before. I didn’t know that was possible.”  
  
Ignis held up the javelin for them to see, glancing over it, taking in the strange way it was built. “It was this thing,” he said. “Whatever they’ve done to it, it seems the empire has found a way to combat against Noct’s magical abilities.”  
  
“Against his magic?” Prompto echoed back, eyes wide. “Like, against the Crystal’s magic?”  
  
Gladio let out a sigh. “That’s just great. How the _hell_ have they managed to do that?”  
  
“Perhaps they’ve learned a thing or two while they’ve had the Crystal in their possession,” Ignis answered, although he wasn’t too sure. If that _was_ the case, then that was an awfully quick time to develop such a weapon and to build it, to have it sent out on a mission. “They only sent the one soldier, so I’m hoping it was merely a prototype. Either way, this doesn’t bode well.”  
  
“Awesome,” Noctis huffed out, staring up at the sky again.  
  
“Yeah,” Prompto murmured.  
  
Ignis sighed. “This is highly inconvenient, as I am sure you are aware—”  
  
“Yeah, no shit,” Noctis snorted.  
  
“—And so might I suggest we all take a little extra precaution during battle from now on,” Ignis finished off. “I don’t want a repeat experience of this.”  
  
Noctis nodded. “Yeah, wasn’t much fun for me either.”  
  
“How you doin’?” Prompto still had Noctis’s head in his lap, his fingers still playing with his hair. “You okay?”  
  
“Better now,” Noctis said with a sigh. “Can we leave? I wanna get out of here.”  
  
Ignis took his hand away from the wound, checking it over, and, sure enough, the potion was working its magic. Already the hole was closing, the burns were healing, the bruising fading away to a dull brown. Perhaps one more potion - just as a precaution - and some rest, and he would be back to normal in no time. “I dare say we’ve earned a break,” he said.  
  
“Well, let’s head out before any more MTs find us,” Gladio muttered. He hesitated, like he wanted to reach a hand out to Noctis, and he said, “You okay to walk, or do you need some help?”  
  
Noctis was unsteady as he got to his feet, hand clutched onto Prompto’s shoulder, but he shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Get rid of that thing, though,” he nodded towards the javelin in Ignis’s hands, “I don’t want it anywhere near me.”  
  
Ignis looked down at it. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to take a closer look at it when we’re back on safe grounds.”  
  
“Whatever, just keep it the hell away from me.” He took a shaky step forward, running a hand over his face and grimacing, but then he sent Gladio a satisfied smirk, his eyes smug. “And since I took such a _horrible_ blow, since I nearly _died_ , it’s only fair that _I_ get to choose what we eat for dinner.”  
  
“That’s cool with me,” Prompto smiled.  
  
Ignis shrugged. “I can’t see any reason why not.”  
  
Gladio groaned and hung his head, but he didn’t object.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~~Noct getting hurt was shamelessly inspired by something else and I'm not even sorry lol~~
> 
> Feel free to point out any spelling mistakes/grammar issues/inconsistencies/etc.
> 
> You can find me at [tumblr](https://ivorydice.tumblr.com).


End file.
